A New Test Subject
by TheEvilOtaku
Summary: Chell's daughter, Sierra, a very smart 15-year-old finds Wheatley and Space in her backyard. When she goes out of her way to return them to Aperture Labs, will she be stuck in her mother's situation? Or does she actually enjoy testing? First Fanfic! Sorry for any errors...
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night, there was a meteor shower going on, Sierra was watching it with her telescope. She was the only person in her class to watch it, no one else cared about science, they said it was useless and time consuming. _Who cares what they think? _she thought. She could make a discovery on her own.

Sierra waited for her mother to get home, she wanted her to see it too. Sierra's mother was mute, she never spoke to her. Sierra was always curious why. She went back to looking through her telescope, when all of a sudden a small object crashed in her backyard. _What the hell was that?_ Sierra thought.

She went outside to her backyard to find a small round object. "What is this thing," she said. The thing was alive, and speaking, but all she could make out was it just muttering space a bunch of times. Then another one crashed.

It startled her, but this one actually spoke in stead of just saying space. "Oh, that sure did some damage didn't it," it said. Then it spoke to Sierra, "oh hello there love," it said, "who might you be?" Sierra was at a loss of words. She had no clue what to say to this thing, was it good? Was it bad? Well can't hurt to try. "I-I'm Sierra, what are you?" she asked. "Oh, my name is Wheatley, and that one you're holding there is Space," he said, "we are cores." _Cores? What are cores?_ She thought. "Where'd you guys come from?" she asked. " We come from a place called Aperture Science Labs.

_A lab? Well of course someone had to build them. Maybe if I return them I could take a look around this lab, _Sierra thought. "Well how about I return you there?" she asked. "Nonononono, if we go back, she will probably kill us," Wheatley said. "Who?" she asked. "That's not important," Wheatley stated, "its just best if we stay right here, if you don't mind." Sierra decided she wanted to take them back anyway. She grabbed her red wagon and headed off to Aperture. Wherever that was.

Sierra kept asking where the lab was, but he refused to tell her. So she decided look on her laptop. She was able to find where it was, but said the lab was no longer in use. _Well maybe I can still find some use to the lab, and be able to do some experimenting,_ she thought. "This is a really bad idea, a really bad one," Wheatley said. Sierra put down her laptop, and wrote a note to her mother saying she'd be out for a little, and won't be home until morning. And so they headed out.

Sierra dragged the wagon across town with Wheatley and Space inside it. "You're very stubborn you know that?" Wheatley said. Sierra smirked, "yeah I've been told that a lot." Aperture labs was a very long distance, it took at least three hours of walking. Sierra was really tired, and wanted to find this place soon, _where could it be?_ she thought. Then it hit her. _Wait the labs are a banded right? So that means its hidden somewhere right? No one would see it, right?_ she thought.

Sure enough, she was right, after a few hours of endless searching, she found it. Old and worn down, a sign with weeds and leaves everywhere that says Aperture Science Labs. Sierra pried the door open and found some stairs. She went down the stairs and went to explore.

_ Amazing, _she thought. _This whole lab was a banded? How did it become a banded? _she wondered. Then, Wheatley interrupted her thoughts, "this is not good, not good at all." "What's wrong?" Sierra asked. "Well, she's probably awake, and if she knows we're still alive, she will then kill all of us," he said, "it's just better if we head back now." "Who is this _she_?" Sierra asked, "you keep talking about a she, but I don't know who this she is." "_She,_ is GLaDOS," Wheatley stated, "the A.I. who controls everything, she also is very deadly." "Why?" Sierra asked, "why does she want to kill you though." Wheatley sighed, "well, you see, I might have taken over at one point, and put her in a potato." Sierra gave him a weird look. "Look I was trying to help this lady escape and I might have gotten a little too power crazy, but it's all behind me now," he said. "What lady?" Sierra asked. "A girl named Chell, she was stuck in here for quite sometime, and I'm pretty sure GLaDOS still hates her too," Wheatley said. _ Wait Chell? _she thought. "Was Chell…mute?" Sierra asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" he asked. "Because she' s my mother," she said. Wheatley gave her a blank look, and started freaking out.

"Oh no, oh no, this is bad, really, really bad. Okay, so this is a better reason to turn back now, let's go," Wheatley said. "No, it's fine, it's nothing I can't handle, I can do this," Sierra said. Sierra, though, wasn't too sure, could she handle it? She's never been in a place like this before, but it couldn't hurt to try, or could it?

They approached an entrance, it wouldn't open. They had to find another way in. "Okay, well there are two options here, we find a portal gun, or we find a way out," Wheatley said, "I'm voting for the second option, who's with me?" "Portal gun?" Sierra asked, "what's that?" Wheatley explained what the portal gun was, and then they set out to find it. _Wonder where that portal gun could be?_ she thought.

**First Fanfiction x3 tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Sierra had been searching around through all the places that weren't locked, she had to find this portal gun. Where could it be? She wasn't sure, Wheatley didn't know where it was, and Space just kept muttering space to himself. How would she know when she found a portal gun?

Sierra was just about to give up, when she eyed the vents, maybe she was small enough to crawl through there. She could see if she could find a portal gun and then bring it back. She fit very easily into the vent. "Okay, remember, find the portal gun, and come back and maybe we can get through," Wheatley said. She spent her time searching for that portal, when she spotted a weapon-like item, _maybe that's the portal gun, _Sierra thought. She opened the duct and grabbed the gun. She then crawled her way back to Wheatley and Space.

Sierra held the portal gun and fired away. She shot two portals, orange and blue. "Wow! This is so cool," Sierra said going through the portals. "Yes, yes, but now if you want to go in you have to shoot the portals and have to be able to get inside," Wheatley explained. Sierra thought for a while, she wasn't sure what to do. She walked around, there were some areas that were higher than others, she couldn't get up there easily, at least, without a portal gun. She shot a portal above those areas and she was able to enter other areas instantly. She explored around a lot more, but then Wheatley started panicking again, "okay well, maybe it's best to head back, I really, really don't want to face her," he said. "Stop worrying, we'll be fine, be a little braver," Sierra said. Wheatley just sighed.

They entered a big room, broken parts, and big pieces of metal everywhere. "What happened here?" Sierra asked. "Your mother," Wheatley said, "she killed GLaDOS and tried to escape the testing chambers, and pretty much destroyed the place." _My mother did this? I don't believe it…_

After a few minutes of walking they spotted the A.I., and hid. "There she is, okay well we had our fun, so lets go now," Wheatley whispered nervously. Sierra just glanced at him, and turned back to GLaDOS. "So what happened after my mother killed her?" Sierra asked. "Well, after that I tried to help your mother escape, and ended up taking control, and didn't really do a good job at it, so then GLaDOS regained control, and I was shot into space," he explained. She didn't really understand much, but she got what he was saying, GLaDOS hated her mother, therefore she would kill Sierra. "By the way, I never did ask, what are cores anyways?" Sierra asked. "Cores are what are attached to GLaDOS in order to improve her, unfortunately, there are corrupted cores, such as what Space is," Wheatley explained. "Are you a corrupted core?" she asked. "No I was made and programmed to, well, slow down GLaDOS, she was too smart for the scientists, so they had to create me in order to keep her from hurting anyone before she got too smart," he said. "Sooo…you were built to be a moron?" she said. "I AM NOT A MORON!" he yelled, but then quickly went silent.

They knew she would've heard them because of Wheatley yelling. _Shoot we're so dead_ Sierra thought. She couldn't think up a quick enough plan before she already found them.

**Sorry so short promise to make it longer next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, well, look who's back from space," she said. "SPAAACE" said Space. Suddenly they were grabbed by two mechanical claws. "So have you brought another idiot to try an help you destroy this facility?" she said coldly. "Look I'm not here to do anything, I was even against coming here, but this one wanted to come to this lab," Wheatley said. "Hmm... well I have been waiting for new test subjects, and you seem to have found the portal gun. Well then, since you came all this way, why don't we get testing," she said. Then Sierra was dropped down into a testing chamber.

Sierra wasn't sure what to do, or why she had to do it, but she didn't question it. She tried measuring trajectory, and angles of where the portal should go. She was able to figure it out after a while. The tests became easy for her, no matter what GLaDOS tried to throw her way. She could do this, she knew she could, she wasn't like all the idiots that went to her school who couldn't even figure out a single equation.

She actually liked testing, she liked figuring out all these new equations, and puzzles. Sierra kept wondering why her mother would try to kill GLaDOS, Sierra somewhat liked GLaDOS, she was smart, unlike every person she talked to. That's why Sierra could tolerate her mother, because she never said anything stupid. Sierra didn't like the people around her. She was able to figure things out while others couldn't.

"Hey, GLaDOS, how long has this facility been abandoned," Sierra asked. "Oh, you lose track after a while," GLaDOS responded. Sierra wasn't sure what to do, was she going to keep testing for the rest of her life? Would GLaDOS ever figure out that Chells her mother. She didn't want GLaDOS to hate her, she wanted to learn from her, and explore more of the lab.

Sierra was going through test chambers and she came across some, with scribbling and drawings on them. What are these? she thought, random pictures of a box with wings, and writings that kept saying, the cake is a lie. The cake is a lie? What does that mean? she thought.

"Hey GLaDOS, am I gonna keep testing?" Sierra asked. "Yes, we'll have the rest of your life to keep testing," she told Sierra. "Okay," she said, she didn't mind testing, she enjoyed talking to GLaDOS, she wanted to keep talking to her. Should she being up her mother? No, it's better to leave her out of this.

Sierra kept testing, and the tests got harder, but she was able to get through them with ease. She then came across a different cube then before, it had hearts on it. It looked like the picture on the wall she saw before. What was this. "The Enrichment center would like to remind you the weighted companion cube will never threaten to stab you and, in fact, cannot speak, if the weighted companion cube does speak, the enrichment center advises you disregard its advice," GLaDOS said. A weighted companion cube? Maybe this thing could be useful with the tests. It doesn't seem to do anything, it was lifeless. Why would I become friends with this thing? Oh well, might as well take it, she thought.

"You seem to be solving these tests alarmingly fast," GLaDOS said. "Thank you, I'm glad you can see my intelligence, I'm surrounded by idiots most of the time, even at some points my own mother, she never says a word," Sierra said. Crap, she thought, shouldn't have brought her up. "Your mother? Why doesn't your mother speak?" GLaDOS asked. "I'm not sure... She's always been like that, I was adopted and so was she..." she said. Shut up Sierra! Stop talking about her! She said to herself. "And who exactly is your mother?" GLaDOS asked. Sierra wasn't sure what to say. She just stayed silent. Sierra didn't want trouble though, "My mother's name is Chell," she said, "but I am nothing like her, I won't try to to kill you." "Why should I trust you," GLaDOS asked. "Because we are somewhat alike, everyone and everything around us seems to be a complete idiot. We both find humanity stupid," Sierra said.

Sierra never liked that humanity was just all morons, she felt as though everyone wasted there time doing stupid stuff. Phones, internet, television, it was all stupidity with humans. GLaDOS knew that was true as well. Sierra didn't mind testing for GLaDOS, she actually enjoyed testing. The portal gun was amazing, this is what humans should be doing with there time, testing, not getting their brains with technology, she thought. "And I don't mind testing. I think it's a good way to keep figuring out puzzles," Sierra added. "Well you're the first person I've met to say that humanity will not survive," GLaDOS said. "Only because humans are idiots." Sierra said. "Well I think humans are worthless, they have no contribution to the world at all," GLaDOS said. Sierra nodded, she agreed, humans were useless, they knew nothing, all of them stupid, even her mother for trying to destroy this facility, she doesn't want to go back home. She wants to keep testing, it kept her brain in focus, and away from all the idiots. She'll keep testing, and wanted to keep talking to GLaDOS. She wasn't going home. She was going to keep on testing for the rest of her life

**what do you guys think? Should I keep going? I'm sorry they're so short, **


	4. Chapter 4

Chell came home from the grocery store, and hoping to watch the rest of the meteor shower with Sierra. Only problem was…she wasn't home. Chell looked all around the house for her and finally stumbled upon a note. _Gone out, wont be home until morning love ya ~ Sierra, _is what the note said. Where could she have gone? She then say Sierra's laptop and opened it. They were directions to Aperture Science Labs. Chell panicked and ran out the door.

Chell didn't know what to do, how did Sierra find out about Aperture? Why would she go there? The one thing she had hoped that was that GLaDOS hasn't found her.

GLaDOS wasn't sure what was up with this human. She was very confusing, she was agreeing with her? That humans were worthless, and she liked testing. She even said she wouldn't kill her. How was this girl Chell's daughter? GLaDOS didn't get it, instead she just made more tests. Was this girl even human?

Sierra just kept testing, she enjoyed it, new puzzles, getting harder, but not impossible. There was always a solution to every puzzle. Especially with a portal gun. _GLaDOS can live forever, I wonder what that's like? Could you be able to make a human live forever?_ Sierra thought. That would be cool, to live forever, to watch the world evolve, hopefully into smarter people.

Humans. Why were they all so gullible and stupid? Why were they always so easy to trick and kill. Sierra didn't understand the purpose of a human mind, it couldn't understand certain things. They were all idiots.

Sierra wanted to start something new. A new evolution, full of smarter brighter people, but she new that would fail in the end. Everyone would go back to the way they were in the end. They would just go back to the way it is now. _Why do humans ruin everything?_ _Why are they so destructive?_ Sierra thought. Killing the earth, arguments, violence, even her own mother was a destructive force. Sierra didn't want to go. She wanted to be with GLaDOS, and start a new living.

Chell ran until she could see daybreak. It took her a few hours, but managed to find the shed where she came out of, as that was the only way she remembered how to get to Aperture. She pried open the floor, and slid down. Was Sierra ok? Was she dead? Did she eat the cake? Chell didn't know what to do. So she just ran, until she could find Sierra.

Chell was looking left and right for her, where was she? Hopefully in the testing chambers, and still safe. Chell was worried for her daughter's life, not knowing that Sierra was plotting.

**Gotta love the cliffhangers? ^w^ Sorry so short! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sierra knew what she wanted, she didn't want to be human, she wanted to become a computer. To be able to have more intelligence than any human could think of. Though, how would she be able to do that? Could she become a robot? Sierra wondered if GLaDOS could make her into one. Sierra didn't want to bother her, she decided to keep testing. Her mother was probably frantic and looking for her. _Does she know I'm here? I think I left the laptop on, so maybe she saw I was here?_ Sierra wasn't fond of the idea, but she wasn't allowing her mother to take her home.

Chell probably wouldn't take no for an answer, but Sierra was done taking orders, not from a stupid and cruel human like her. "GLaDOS, when my mother comes-" Sierra started. "She already entered the building somehow," GLaDOS stated. Chell was here? Surprising how she made it that fast. No matter to it though, Sierra wouldn't let her kill GLaDOS, not again. GLaDOS was the only one who understood a real mind, real science. Not stupid stuff that other people think are important. Real and important science.

Sierra needed to think quick, she needed a plan, her mother couldn't stop her from achieving her goal. She wanted to wipeout all stupidity of humans. Rather wiping out the humans.

Sierra had become corrupt with the idea of science, no human was smart, not even herself was officially intelligent. But if she could become a computer, like GLaDOS, she could become a genius. She could figure out parts easily, but she needed to figure out how to move her brain into it, so she will still be the same, but no other living thing inside her. No lungs, no stomach, no heart.

She was done with being human. She couldn't stand it anymore. She decided to find parts and use them as robot parts. She wanted to be artificially intelligent, and live forever, here in the labs. She could rebuild Aperture, and create new technology that would actually benefit others.

Sierra needed to find a way to create a robotic body for herself, and get rid of anothers.

Chell, wasn't sure how to search, she was sliding past walls, and sneaking under planks and broken parts. She needed to find a portal gun in order to be able to get around. While she was looking, she instead found a core. It was Wheatley. "Oh, hello again, long time no see." Chell just looked at him. "Um, well sorry about the last time, you know with trying to kill you and what not, so anyways, your daughter has been testing, and I believe she's gone a little crazy, thing is… she enjoys it," Wheatley said. She enjoyed it? Who would enjoy isolation?

Sierra never liked the idea of going out and partying, she'd rather stay home and research. She would sit for hours on the computer typing up thesis and hypothesis on her computer and try new experiments. She wasn't afraid of her experiments, she would even test on live things…mainly mice and small birds. She didn't care for those animals, she always said they were "pointless" and "not useful to society." Why does she do these things? One thing was for sure. Sierra had become a mad scientist.

Sierra talked with GLaDOS for a little while and discovered she could control neurotoxin levels throughout the entire building. If the building was flooded with that, Chell could be stopped, but then Sierra would die too, and she wanted her brain to still work before then. Sierra had to think of a plan, "GLaDOS, I need to become a computer," Sierra said. "Why?" GLaDOS asked. "Because, I hate being human, humans are worthless, I want to live forever and know everything, and be genius like you," she said. GLaDOS actually considered it, Sierra was smarter than any human she came across, she figured out these tests quickly and easily, unlike any other test subject. So it was decided.

Make Sierra into a robot.

**Me: I think this is coming out rather well**

**Sierra: It defiantly is suspenseful... **

**GLaDOS: It's okay, for a human.**

**Me: Oh shush, I like it so far**

**GLaDOS: You would, you humans have no taste in stories**

**Me: Yes we do!**

**GLaDOS: Really? Then whats that story the human girls read? Twilight i think...**

**Me: ...**

**Sierra: Not all girls read it, most people think its stupid.**

**Me: exactly!**

**GLaDOS: Well, anyways, wrap up this story, I'm tired of being here and barely say anything.**

**Me: Well sooorry! I'll make you have a bigger part next chapter**

**GLaDOS: That's all I ask**

** Please review! I'm liking the story, do you guys? Let me know and I'll keep adding chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sierra would become an android, she would look the same, and have the same brain, but everything else would be different. Sierra wanted to rebuild Aperture, and would want to get people to test. She smiled at the thought of trapping the humans here. She didn't consider herself human anymore, she was done with that. Once she could live forever she would never think of herself as one of those idiot humans.

Sierra knew Chell wanted to take down and kill GLaDOS, but she wouldn't let her. Sierra knew she needed a way to protect GLaDOS and kill Chell. "She's impossible to kill," GLaDOS said. "No, it's not impossible, just hard, when it comes to saving her own life and hurting others, she's good at that," Sierra said. Sierra just needed a plan, she couldn't use the neurotoxin, or else that could kill her brain and she needed that right now, and the only other weapon was the portal gun. The portal isn't a real good weapon.

I could trap her again, and get the turrets to kill her, but last time that happened they were replaced with malfunctioning ones, and she shut the neurotoxin off," GLaDOS said. Sierra needed a plan, and the only one she could think of was, trick and trap her mother.

Meanwhile Chell was searching aimlessly for a portal gun in order to find her daughter. After searching, they found one, it only fired blue portals though, the orange ones popped up after she grabbed it. It would have to do, Sierra had the other portal gun. And now she would have to find Sierra.

Chell was worried about her daughter, she was scared that she would be in trouble. She had to find her, no matter what.

After searching, she heard a voice, "mom?" it was yelling out. It was Sierra. She saw Sierra calling for her, Chell dropped the portal gun and ran to her daughter. Sierra ran to her mother as well. Then they hugged, and Chell started crying for relief. She was afraid of losing her daughter. She was glad she was safe. "Thank god you're here," Sierra said, "I don't know what's going on I kept testing with this portal gun and I thought I was going to be kept there forever, but I managed to escape." Chell smiled at her daughter, she ws so happy Sierra was alright. Chell had to find a way to escape the building, but that would be hard without GLaDOS being shut down. She had to think.

Sierra followed her mother around the building, holding the portal gun. Chell left hers back when she found Sierra, one portal gun was all they needed. Chell had to think of a plan, she had to find GLaDOS, and shut her down, then they could escape.

Sierra knew what her mother wanted to do, and she wouldn't let her, but this was all part of the plan anyways. Once she gets to GLaDOS, she doesn't have to hang around this idiot ever again. Hopefully her android body was being made. She didn't expect it to be done right away, so she would to figure out how to kill Chell with out killing herself. Hopefully GLaDOS knew what she was doing.

She just decide to walk with her mother until she could figure something out. Then they approached the testing chambers, again. Chell knew this was the only way to get to GLaDOS, they would have to do some testing for a while. "Welcome back old friend, didn't I tell you to never come back?" GLaDOS said. Chell ignored her, and decided to just test for now. "Oh, did you miss testing? Is that why you came back?" she said. Sierra decided to stay quiet during the testing. She still had to plan.

"You know it's been a while since you last killed me, are you going to try that again?" GLaDOS said. Chell refused to let her win. Chell was going to leave Aperture with her daughter a live normal life again. If only...

"You know, instead of killing me over and over, why don't we just test?" she said, "we don't have to keep trying to kill each other, we could just keep testing, for yours and your daughter's life." Chell refused to let more of her life pass by, and she would not let Sierra's go to waste either. She would get the both of them out, no matter what. If only…

Chell had to think up a way to shut GLaDOS down, she had to get out of the testing chambers and find the control centers, and shut down all the neurotoxin, and figure out some rewiring. Chell was happy to not be alone, she was with another human being that could talk instead of a cube to place her affections on. Chell was glad Sierra was alive and and alright, no harm done to her. She would escape with her daughter and live on with her life after she destroyed GLaDOS. If only…

**Me: Review my story! Even if you hate it! I want to know!**

**GLaDOS: Begging wont get you too far.**

**Me: I'm not begging!**

**Sierra: Would you two quit fighting! Geez**

**Me: Fine, so how's the robot body coming along**

**GLaDOS: I may be done with it by next chapter**

**Sierra: Yay!**

**Me: ... This does not bode well ...**


	7. Chapter 7

Tests. Keep on testing. They needed to escape. Destroy GLaDOS. That was Chell's plan at least. Sierra had…other plans in mind. Someone would eventually die, but it would not be GLaDOS. She refused to let her mother kill her.

Sierra had become insane, thinking all humans were humans were evil and cruel. She hated humans. Wasting precious time on idiotic things, like games, texting, it was sickening. Research needed to be done. Science was important, there would have to be changes in the world. This world was corrupt.

GLaDOS was with Sierra's plan, she knew Chell would be hard to kill, she was a stubborn human. GLaDOS was happy to get rid of her. Sierra would become an android, and they could find new test subjects, and do research all the time. Sierra wanted that, she wanted to rebuild Aperture into a new facility, and she could do it forever, once she converted her brain into the robot.

GLaDOS had built the body, now Sierra just had to step away from her mother in order to get to it, but Chell wasn't letting her out of her sight. She kept her close. Sierra had to figure something out.

Sierra had to figure out how to make it look like an accident, and escape to GLaDOS, but the tests were concealed in so, there wasn't to much of a way out. Then Chell spotted a vent. Was that supposed to be there? That was a way to get to GLaDOS. Why was it there? The tests were supposed to be sealed. Chell didn't question it though. She found her way up there with her daughter and the went through the ducts.

Chell had to find a way to shut GLaDOS down without her being one step ahead. First they had to go shut off the neurotoxin.

It took a little while to find the control room, but they managed to find it and shut down the neurotoxin levels. When Chell left the room, Sierra turned it right back on. She was done with these pesky little games. She had to find some sort of weapon, in order to win this one. Chell was thinking the same thing too, only this was to destroy GLaDOS, the incinerators weren't there anymore, so there had to be something else.

They then found their way into the main labs. It was huge. The labs were enormous, Sierra was amazed at it. Then a man's voice came on. It was Cave Johnson. Sierra wasn't sure who he was, but she liked this guy. _Combustible lemons? I like this guy,_ Sierra thought and smiled. She wanted to go searching for a weapon, any weapon would do. She had to get away from her mother though.

"I'm going to look for a weapon, something to destroy GLaDOS," Sierra said. Chell nodded and let her go. _She's more of an idiot than I thought. _Oh well. The stupidity of mankind was about to become…extinct, anyways. With that, she went off on her own.

Sierra went around the building looking for some sort of weapon, but couldn't find anything. Just gels, cubes, and radios. She couldn't do anything with this. Why didn't Cave have any weapons. The only weapons she could find were malfunctioning turrets, and the neurotoxin. She gave up after that and decided to go back to GLaDOS.

Chell walked around, wondering where daughter went. Maybe she got lost. She would destroy GLaDOS, and look for her afterwards, hopefully she was safe. She walked around into the offices, trying to search for some weapon other than a portal gun. The portal wasn't really a weapon. It couldn't really help with a fight, unless GLaDOS was throwing rockets or bombs around. Highly doubt she would try doing that again, since it ended up killing her the last time. Chell kept trying to look around for a weapon, any weapon, just to kill GLaDOS.

Could she just reattach the corrupt cores? No, GLaDOS would just try to kill her. She needed to escape. Somehow.

Sierra got back to GLaDOS. The android was done. It looked exactly like her, it was scary. She was scared, and excited at the exact same time. She couldn't wait to take over. Everyone at her school who made fun of her and science would all pay. No one could stop her.

Chell thought of something, maybe she could somehow rewire GLaDOS, shut her down and take her out of her body again. It was risky, but it had to work. Somehow.

Chell found an electrical rod. If she could somehow hit GLaDOS' brain with it, she could shut her down, but only for a little. Then she could rewire her, and they could escape. Though, she would probably have Sierra do that, she was better with science and machines. She made her way to the main controls, where GLaDOS was. But once she got near the controls, she got trapped.

"Seriously now, you get yourself trapped again, truly you are not that bright," GLaDOS said. "So here we are again, two friends wanting each other to die," she said, "but I'm afraid, I'm not the one who will die." Chell was ready to fight. She had to figure out how to get to her head and disable her brain. Then she saw Sierra.

Sierra was trapped in another box, looking at her mother and crying. Sierra looked scared. GLaDOS put down turrets in front of Chell's box. They were still malfunctioning, and the caught fire, exploded, and broke the glass. Chell escaped and had the electrical rod in her hands.

Sierra's box was lifted. She got out after her mother escaped. She saw the rod in her hands, and knew what she was going to do. Sierra had to react quick, and Chell knew she only had one shot. Sierra jumped in front of GLaDOS and was electrocuted.

**Dun Dun Dun what now? Guess you got to wait and see ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

She was electrocuted. Her mother electrocuted her. It hit her heart. She collapsed on the ground. She felt hurt, she was going to die.

"This can't be happening," Sierra said, "it just can't be happening." Her heart had been slowing down, but she refused to give up. She was going to go through her plan. Chell tried to help her get up, but was pushed away by Sierra. She had the look of hatred in her eyes directed at her mother. She was done fooling around. She wanted her dead. "You were trying to kill me all along didn't you," Sierra said. Chell shook her head. "Well it's alright, I guess we were both thinking the same thing then." Chell couldn't believe it, her daughter was trying to kill her. Wheatley was right when he said she insane.

"Killed by my own mother, who would've known," Sierra said, "though, after my first death, I will live forever in a new body, don't worry though, this little battle will not be forgotten." She was crazy, her mind was corrupt. Her heart kept slowing down, then it stopped, and with that she collapsed. Chell didn't want to leave her daughter, but she was dying, and had gone crazy, she had to escape.

Chell ran and found the elevator shaft, and got in it. GLaDOS didn't stop her either. Instead she was focusing on Sierra. She brought out a body, that looked just like Sierra. GLaDOS worked fast, and Chell escaped.

Chell cried on the way home, she lost her daughter. Sierra was working together with GLaDOS. Sierra tricked her. She electrocuted her daughter. And she died. What was GLaDOS doing? Did she turn her into a computer as well? Chell was upset, and confused. She didn't know what to do anymore. She carried the portal gun home with her, and just sat down, not knowing what to do without Sierra. She regretted not saving her, but she wasn't her Sierra anymore, she was a cold blooded killing computer now.

Sierra woke up hours later. She had died. Her mother killed her. When she woke up, she found her corpse lying on the floor next to her, and she smiled. She accomplished her goal, she was now a living walking android. It was still her, but more knowledge, and power, and she was able to live forever. She could rebuild Aperture Science labs with GLaDOS by her side, and keep test subjects trapped. She could finally do what she wanted. And she knew what she wanted.

She would wipeout the human race. First one to die, her mother. She would take her revenge no matter what.

**~End~**


End file.
